


A Crime of Passion and Convenience

by darlingsweet, fanflock



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock
Summary: Kravitz and Taako meet for the first time in an inn. Their charisma rolls are awful, and their stealth isn't much better.(podfic)





	A Crime of Passion and Convenience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Crime of Passion and Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178213) by [fanflock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflock/pseuds/fanflock). 



Title: a crime of passion and convenience

Author: fanflock

Reader: darlingsweet

Fandom: The Adventure Zone (podcast)

Rating: T

Length: 0:12:55

Link: [A Crime of Passion and Convenience](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ttdqlghog982866/A_Crime_of_Passion_and_Convenience.mp3)


End file.
